


Obsessions || BeomKai

by AnonymouslyDepressed



Series: Obsessions Series [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), ENHYPEN (Band), ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Drama, Kidnapping, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Police Procedural, Psychological Horror, Stalking, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDepressed/pseuds/AnonymouslyDepressed
Summary: “Everyone is obsessed with something. Some know of theirs, some just don't.But I know mine very well. And I won't allow anyone to lay their eyes on it.”WARNING: TRIGGERING SUBJECTS INSIDE
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun (past), Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Shin Ryujin (mention), Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun (mention), Hwang Hyunjin/Kang Taehyun, Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Obsessions Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. || PROLOGUE ||

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/143HixboLZmy7Gx4oUlWZm?si=-7bj0WTwSZ2OLS6VhbuSyw&utm_source=copy-link) to find the part 1 of the obsessions Spotify playlist.
> 
> This fic can also be found on Wattpad [ here.](https://www.wattpad.com/story/258631099?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details_button&wp_uname=err0r4o4__NotFound-&wp_originator=3bFxmBTqdcsXMlHJ4%2BJBfi620M1AURfrD%2BHgTf%2FfeTZyesOm%2FZGzZpbyRCp%2BO8gl6W%2BCy6wvPZpdrMJIUR3Dyxv%2FyeSfZJKdYAU5W0zQ2JIHTOdWKGYJWFvn8zIZkS9k)

~|•|~

  
Students rushed towards their classes as they heard they bell ringing, signalling the end of their class. I was rather early to get in, though, seeing the class was still empty. I silently took my seat as I waited for everyone to fill in. I picked the books out of my bag, getting everything ready for the next class. But then I spotted someone....

I saw as he walked down to his seat beside Ryujin. She smiled brightly at him and put a hand on his shoulder. My blood was boiling. This wasn't okay. If she was just a friend, she can just say hi or whatever. _Why would she look at him like he is her one and only love?_

Without me knowing, I had broken the pen in my hand, it's ink leaking. I didn't care. My eyes were fixated on the interaction of two people sitting in the row beside me. But then he turned around.

"Hueningkai!" That snapped me out of my thoughts. Both of them were looking at me. Beomgyu left his seat and walked towards me. His lips were turned up to form a beautiful smile. But that smile fell when he saw my hand. "Oh my god Kai what's this?!".

I looked down to see my hand, which was covered in ink and small wounds caused by the broken shards of the pen's plastic case. I looked back at him, not saying a word. Now he was sitting beside me, looking through the cuts with a frown on his eyebrows. _Cute._

"Don't worry, hyung. It's just some small cuts." Beomgyu looked at me with disbelief. "You call this small?! Are you kidding me?" With that he pulled me up and dragged me to the infirmary. I looked a last time in the classroom, seeing the blond headed girl eyeing me as if I took her possession. I couldn't help but smirk to myself. _Only in your dreams, lady._ I thought as I tightened my grip on the older's hand.

~|•|~


	2. || CHAPTER 1 ||

**~|•|~**

_11 years ago..._

The water of the river flowed, making it's own music. The sky was getting darker by the time, making the surrounding look like it was covered with a blue filter. In all, the scenery was beautiful. But someone was there crying as he looked through the tall grass at the bank of the river.

Beomgyu's eyes were puffy with crying almost for half an hour. He was looking for his dolphin plushie that was, not so politely, got snatched and thrown away by a group of rude kids. Beomgyu knew them. But he couldn't do anything. He felt weak...

After a really long search, he finally decided to give up, eventhough it was his favourite plushie his dad had given him. But before he could turn away, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind to see a boy who was a bit shorter than him. He was really cute, with his long bangs almost covering his eyes.

"I found this." The boy said as he showed his other hand, which was holding a plushie in shape of a dolphin. Seeing it, Beomgyu's face lit up. He took it from the other and hugged it tight, while happy tears fell from his eyes. Then he looked up at the boy, smiling ear to ear. "Thank you so much!"

The boy returned the smile then extended his hand. "I am Hueningkai." Beomgyu held his hand. "I am Beomgyu."

~~~

_Present Day..._

"Hyung!"

"Huh?" He was snapped out of his thoughts. "You are daydreaming again?" The blond smirked, recieving a hit on the shoulder. "Shut up, Taehyun."

Taehyun just laughed. "Who is it anyway? You always seem to think about them." Beomgyu turned red and looked away. "I've told you, it's no one!" Actually Beomgyu had a problem. He couldn't focus on boring talks for very long periods, especially if it was related to studying. So his mind always used to wander away whenever he listened to this young nerd.

It was the first day of their new session in school. They were in their new classroom, waiting for the teacher to come. The whole class was in chatters. But there was a boy who was silently sitting in a corner, flipping through the pages of their new textbooks. Beomgyu spotted him. "Kai!!" He said, waving his hand.

Hueningkai looked up and waved back, standing up from his seat. "How are you doing today, hyung?" He asked with a sweet smile. _Oh he's so cute._ "I am very fine."

"Fine and still dreami-"Before Taehyun could complete the sentence, he was stopped by the glare he recieved from Beomgyu. He just rolled his eyes and turned to Kai. "So, are you done moving?" Beomgyu turned to him in confusion. "He is moving out?"

"If you weren't so dense, mr. Oblivious, then you would've known."

"But like- he's still so you-"

"I am 18, hyung." Kai stated. He knew that, of course. But still this made him flush a bright red, to which Taehyun started laughing.

At that moment the teacher entered. The whole class at once was silenced, everyone scrambling back to their seats. They greeted her in unison. Beomgyu saw a girl just behind the teacher. She had golden blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders.

"Good Morning dears. I am your class teacher for this session, you can address me as Ms. Kim. I would also be teaching science." The teacher said as she dropped her registers on the table in front of the class. "But before we start, I want to introduce your new class mate."

The girl stepped to the front. "Hello. I am Shin Ryujin." She bowed down. She was really a beauty to behold. She looked like a girl who will make anyone fall for her, doesn't matter boy or girl. Her eyes skimmed through the class when she made an eye contact with Beomgyu, giving him a kind smile.

He was startled but he returned the smile, so that he doesn't make a fool out of himself. "You can go to your seat now." Ms. Kim said, nodding slightly. Ryujin walked towards the seat just beside Beomgyu, which was coincidentally empty.

_Oh shit._

~|•|~


	3. || CHAPTER 2 ||

~|•|~

"I can help you with that. You don't need to worry." Ryujin smiled at the boy in front of her. She picked her backpack, following him. Beomgyu was going to help her find her way back to home as she was new and didn't know of the routes.  
  
  


They had talks about random stuff, and Beomgyu was actually surprised that he could socialise with her well, as he sucked at it and it was just a miracle that he had friends at all. But he was happy he could make Ryujin as his friend because she was really kind and fun to be around of.  
  
  


"I think I can go from here myself. Thank you for coming with me!" They both half bowed to each other, bidding their goodbyes and walking down their own paths.  
  
  


~~~~  
  
  


As the day was the start of their new session, classes had to be extended till evening so it was already getting a little dark outside. The path to Ryujin's new home wasn't that crowded, only a few people could be seen on the road. So basically it was a peaceful walk until......  
  
  
  
  


_Suddenly_ _she felt like someone was watching her._   
  
  


She turned around to search for the person that might be looking at her. But there was no one now. It was really odd, this feeling of being stared upon. She continued her walk, though, dismissing her thoughts and senses. _'I really need to calm down a bit. I think I am not used to this new route...yeah that's it. That's the reason of this'_  
  
  


Finally she could see her house's boundary. But while she was opening the gates, she heard something fall to the hard concrete of the pathway. She immediately turned around to find the source of the sound. Still no one. "WHO'S THERE?!" She shouted, fear finally gripping her. _There was someone following her all along._ She spotted a dark silhouette of someone hiding behind a wall. The figure was really tall, almost 6 feet.  
  
  


Ryujin was still afraid, but after she summed up some courage, she started approaching the person. "W-Who are you?" Her voice was somewhat shaking, but befor she could go any further, a hand held onto her wrist. She jumped away, a scream escaping her mouth.  
  
  


"Oh god, what happened to you?!" It was her mom. She had a worried and confused expression as she looked at her with wide eyes. "M-Mom there's some o-one behind that wall."  
  
  


"Where? I can't see anything."  
  
  


"But there is right the-" There was no one there. She stared at the now empty area, her neck covered in sweat. _Who could that be?_  
  
  


That night she wasn't able to sleep. The image of the person standing, and maybe following her, haunted her thoughts. _Was it a serial killer? Or was it a stalker....?_ Her head was blank. She had never experienced something like this. And she wasn't new in Seoul. She always used to visit her grandparents since her birth. But this was her first time.  
  
  


Her mom was really concerned about this matter and asked her dad to arrange for a driver to drop her school.  
  
  


_And it was only her first day._

~|•|~


	4. || CHAPTER 3 ||

~|•|~

"So somebody followed you home."  
  


"Yeah..."  
  


"And you're not gonna tell Beomgyu about this."  
  


"I already told you that Taehyun, don't make it sound so dramatic and interrogative." Taehyun rolled his eyes. They were sitting in the canteen during the lunch break. Ryujin had obvious dark circles under her eyes and overall looked very tensed, which had made her new friends concerned. Beomgyu had tried to convince her to open up about whatever was bothering her, but she denied as she thought that he might feel like he was to be blamed for what happened last evening, because he left her alone midway. And obviously it wasn't his fault.  
  


So now it was only Ryujin and Taehyun left now, as they discussed about the event. "So it can be some ghost who thought that you were pretty?" Taehyun said, which was really unhelpful, given the situation. Thus he got smacked on his arm by a not laughing blonde girl. "Don't joke around." The latter just ignored her remark, continuing to feed himself with his chocolate flavoured *Bingsu. "Okay but on a serious note, does it even matter now? Like, your dad has already arranged a driver. And he has been working for your family for a long time now, as you've said. So he is trustable. Now I don't see anything that might be bothersome for you to strain yourself over this. Just take a chill pill and don't think about it much, okay?"  
  


"You're right. I shouldn't think about it much." Ryujin nodded to herself, making a mental note to forget about whatever happened that day. "Exactly! Let's not talk about it. Now eat your food or I'll give it to Beomgyu. He'll surely finish it all." That made her laugh as she drawn her attention towards untouched sandwiches. But Taehyun was looking somewhere behind him, worry written all over his face. _'Hope you don't get yourself in another big trouble.'_ And he too came back to his now half melted Bingsu.  
  
  
  


~~~

"What do you think they are talking about?"

"Who?"

"Taehyun and Ryujin, ofc. They asked me to not accompany them for lunch....and Ryujin actually seemed pretty depressed too." Hueningkai lifted his head and looked where the other was staring ever since he came for lunch that day. He saw the two blondes who were both in a deep conversation. "I don't know, hyung. Maybe they are planning a birthday party for you?" A small smile tugged at the corner of Beomgyu's lips. "Oh Hyuka, you're so pure, but I don't think so. It's something much more serious than a birthday party."

A sudden realisation dawned on his face, though. He straightened up and forward to whisper. "Maybe it's something about me... that's why they asked me to stay away....? Did I do anything wrong yesterday?" Kai put his palm on the older's warm wrist and rubbed at it soothingly, all the while with a frown on his face.

"It can't be. You are perfect, Hyung. If they are talking shi-"

"Language."  
  


"- _bad stuff_ about you, then they are stupid. So don't mind them, okay?" Beomgyu nodded silently, light blush coloring his cheeks. Sudden compliments was not a new thing for him by the younger but it always caught him off-guard. "Let's just go somewhere else, what about a walk in the ground?" Kai nodded like a five year old, his hair bouncing along. _'Just how cute can a person be?'_

And thus they stood up, kept away their plates, and started to walk out of the area. As they were leaving, Hueningkai caught sight of Taehyun looking at him with a worried expression. He smirked himself and turned around.  
  


"I feel refreshed whenever I come here. It feels really good." Beomgyu said as he stretched his hands. The ground was not very crowded, as most of the students were in the canteen having their lunch. Both of the boys walked on the soft grass. It wasn't very cold for a February morning. The sun shone brightly in the clear sky, giving a comfortable warmth. A really perfect weather, it was.  
  


Hueningkai was just silently looking at him with admiration. The man was very handsome, the sunlight falling on his skin making it almost luminous. _'No wonder everyone falls for you at first sight.'_ This thought made him frown, which was noticed by Beomgyu. "Is there something on my face?" Hueningkai just shook his head and looked forward.  
  


"I was just thinking if you could come with me to my new apartment. You know I have moved out of my family home and I needed some help settling things." The older thought about it for a while. "Yeah, okay. I'll come with you after school. I would happy to be of any help." The younger smiled widely. 'This kid I swear.'  
  


But of course they were to be disturbed. While they shared a silent company. "Beomgyu-ah!" Hueningkai internally groaned before turning around. It was a girl he didn't know the name of from their class. _'What business do they have right now?'_ "Hi there, Yeji." The girl smiled nervously. Kai just looked at her calmly, clenching his fist.  
  


"Beomgyu, I wanted to talk to you about something...in private." The older turned to him and smiled apologetically. "I am sorry Hyuka, I'll be seeing you in the class, the break is almost over anyway." And then he just walked away with that annoying girl. _'Wrong timing, these people have.'_  
  
  
  
  


_~|•|~_


	5. || CHAPTER 4 ||

~|•|~

_Tick Tick_

_Fifty Eight.... Fifty Nine.... Sixty. 6:00_

A ringing resounded in the room. He put his controller back down, pulling his hood over his head. _'It's time.'_ He turned the alarm off, along with his phone. Standing up, he walked to the small kitchen. _'It must be here somewhere.'_ It was indeed, amongst the spoons, shining _sinfully_.

Putting on his mask and boots, he locked the door. After a last check in his Duffle bag, he started his not so long walk to the parking lot. His hands were in the pockets of his hoodie in anticipation. It has been a while since he has done this, stepping a bit further from his definition of genuine.

~~~~

_3_ _years ago_

He straightened up to see the result on which he was working for the whole of his lunch break. "This looks perfect! Hope Hyung will like it..." It was a pencil sketch of a certain person who was right now talking to their seniors. He stood up from his place under the shade of the tree, approaching the older but before he could reach any closer, he was harshly pushed backwards, stumbling to the ground "WHAT THE FU-"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO COMPLAINED THE STUDENT COUNCIL ABOUT US, WEREN'T YOU, YOU CRAZY WEIRDO?!" A voice said, one you wouldn't ever want to listen to. But Kai just ignored him, brushing off the dust from his clothes. This flared up the other's anger. He furiously grabbed onto the collar. "Answer me this instant if you don't wish for death." _'Death, you say. As of I am afraid.'_

"Yes, I did. And that's what you deserve for taking MY things without permission." His eyes narrowed. "I don't give a fuck about your permission, you weird ass." Before Hueningkai could react, he felt a sudden rush of pain on his cheek. But he didn't care. He looked back into the other's eyes with a death glare. "Wow. You really are just a show, you don't even have that much strength-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" And he was suddenly attacked with punches and kicks by the guy and his backup minions. He felt dizzy, the surroundings starting to blur. And there was no one around....not anyone that could help him. But it all stopped at once.

"Oh look who's here! A fag-" A loud thud was heard. Hueningkai stretched his eyes to lessen the blurriness. And there stood a very furious looking Choi Beomgyu, who had punched the guy down, accompanied with his senior friend and his boyfriend. A subconcious smile formed on Kai's lips, and that's when he knew, he has fallen for this boy too deep.

He just stayed on the ground, trying to breathe as he watched the fight in front of him. Beomgyu's fighting was really fascinating to watch, the way he makes it so graceful. The sweat clinging to his brows were shining like diamonds. But he somehow started to lose consciousness. He didn't want to blackout yet, and so he tried.

And finally the guy admitted defeat and ran away. Beomgyu ran to Hueningkai's side. "Are you okay? Can you breathe?" The boy was covered with bruises and wounds. The other looked panicked and asked the person behind him to call someone, he didn't hear. "I-I ma- made something f-for you..." He lifted his hand, which had a now crumpled piece of paper. He frowned and sighed, but gave it to the older anyway. He unfolded the paper to see the sketch of himself smiling. And then Kai spotted something.

A drop of as precious as silver tear escaped his eye.

~~~~

_Present Day_

  
"I am on my way to the tution. I am out of the condo."

["Okay then I'll get your attendance marked. Be quick! See you in the class."]

"Yeah, okay" The call was disconnected. This was first time she was _this_ late to the evening class. She was just thinking the whole time after she came back from school. She had finally confessed her feelings for Beomgyu after a long crush. Before he was dating a boy, so she didn't had a chance. But she was nervous about his answer, he had asked for a day's time.

It wasn't Yeji's idea to start with. It was Lia's. She had encouraged this 'oh so wonderful idea'. But she still elaborated, and all she can do is wish for a positive response.

The alley was empty as it was a cold evening. She silently speed walked down her way.

Suddenly, sound of footsteps were heard behind her, all in sync. She didn't care though. She didn't had the time to. She wasn't gonna miss her over some ridiculous footsteps. _And that was her biggest mistake._

The sound increased as the person came closer. And closer. _And closer._ And now they were right beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a guy in a grey hoodie and black mask. And all of a sudden, that guy held onto her wrist she turned around with wide eyes "WHAT TH-"

And now she was dragged into a dark corner with a hand on her mouth that muffled up any and all of her shouts. She was flabbergasted. Her face was as pale as flour. _'What in the world is going on.'_ She tried to protest but her efforts were in vain. The man wouldn't even budge.

He then led her to a car and pushed her in it. But a plan started forming in Yeji's mind. She bit into his hand and pushed him away using her elbow. And then she just ran, ran for dear life. But before she could go any further, the attacker wrapped his arm around her waist.

She felt a pinching pain on her neck, as if something was injected something. But she could figure out, her eyes blacked out and she fell into the hands of unconsciousness.

~|•|~


	6. || CHAPTER 5 ||

  
~|•|~  
  


"Your phone has been ringing for last 15 minutes." Mrs. Hwang picked her phone and smiled apologetically at her husband. She was so busy in her baking that she almost didn't hear the rings. She answered the call, lifting her hand to listen to the speaker. "Hello?"  
  


["Hello aunty! Lia here, Yeji's friend."]  
  


"Ah it's you? It's been a while since you called. Any special reason?"  
  


["Actually we had our tution class at quarter past six today. And Yeji was kind of running late."]  
  


"Oh god, she's skipping classes?"  
  


["No! That's not it. We had last talked when she was leaving her Condominium building to come here. But she never reached here, and she isn't picking her calls. I've tried many times. So I wanted to ask if she left some kind of message to you about any urgent matters. I am kinda concerned. Usually she messages me if something comes up for her, but this time she didn't so I thought she might've told you something..."]  
  


She was silent for a while. This wasn't like her daughter's usual behaviour. "No....I haven't received any message..." This was odd.  
  


["Oh. Okay then! Let's see if she sends anything."] And with that, she cut the call, leaving Mrs. Hwang to her thoughts and suspicions. "Is everything okay? You look tensed." Mr. Hwang said from his seat on the sofa. "It was Yeji's friend. Said that she didn't come to the evening class... And she had left her condo...and she isn't picking up her calls either." Her voice sounded monotonous. Her husband frowned.  
  
  


~~~  
  
  


"You really like spacing out during work hours, don't you?" He was snapped out of his thoughts because of this irritating voice of his very annoying 'sunbaenim'. He just wanted to kick this man so bad sometimes, only thing that was holding him back being his acceptably handsome and kinda adorable face, of course not more than himself. "No wonder the people think it's one of your hobbies."  
  


"I think it'd be really nice and peaceful if you, I don't know, just shut up for once." He said with his turned up into a sickly sweet way. "I really do wanna see you in a sadistic bastard way, but your dimples are making at hard, oh bunny boy." The older laughed out loud, his voice resonating around the small cabin.  
  


Soobin pouted, but when he saw the other just laugh even more, he just sighed and straightened. "As if you don't look like one yourself." He waved his hands in front. "Okay let's leave it. Why are you here anyway? Weren't you supposed to complete your report, dear officer Minho?" Hearing this, the other too composed himself, clearing his throat. "Y-Yeah that. I have almost completed it, I just came to check upon you... Okay now I'll take my leave." Soobin rolled his eyes.  
  


"Spill it up already."  
  


"Actually....I need to go home because..well...Dori is sick. So I gotta drop her at the vet's. I'll be back in thirty minutes. Just take care of anything the senior officers ask for..."  
  


"I feel an unsaid 'and'"  
  


"And complete the report for me, please?" Minho looked at him with pleading eyes. Soobin left another long sigh and nodded. "You gotta take more care of your cats. This is the last time I'll be helping." He pretended to sniff, making the older break into a smile. He waved at him for a last time before pushing open the door and walking outside. _'He and his cat love'_ He subconciously smiled, returning to his leftover files.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soobin stretched his body while still sitting on his seat, finally finishing his work. He pushed down his sleeve a little to reveal a silver watch. _'Wow, It's only been fifteen minutes?'_ He smiled in satisfaction as he stood up to go to the adjacent cabin. And it wasn't a surprise that it was not that messed up, infact it hurt his eyes how tidy this cabin was. _'Can't relate.'_  
  


He sat down on the desk looking through all the paperwork. There was only a few things left to add. And so he strated to do the same but he got interrupted by the opening of the cabin door. "Officer Minho, se-...Soobin? What are you doing here? Where's Minho?"  
  


"Well he was called for a family emergency. I am helping him with the robbery report. You can tell me about whatever you want to say, though. I'll convey it to him." The other looked as if in rush. "Actually it's an urgent case that got reported a few minutes ago. Senior officer is looking for anyone who could attend to it." Soobin nodded in understanding. "So you mean I'll have to..."  
  


"Well yeah. Just go to Senior Seokjin's room for other information." As soon as he heard this, he rushed to that room at the very end of the corridor. He was kinda excited to finally get some field duty after almost three months of getting burdened with a lot of paperwork.  
  


He knocked twice and then entered. "Good evening, Senior Jin." He bowed down in respect. The said senior was pacing around the room. His fingers were pinching his nose bridge. "Oh, finally you are he- where's Officer Lee?" Soobin opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the older. "Foget it. I'll get him informed about this later. Right now we don't have the time." It has to be a really serious case if he was this tensed.  
  


"Sir about the case..."  
  


"Ah- tsk! Yeah about it, a case has been filed about the disappearance of a girl named Hwang Yeji. You have to report to the place where she was last sighted. And you will be assisted by Officer Lee. I have conveyed about the situation to one of our detective who will be accompanying you. He is waiting outside. Hurry up!" Soobin was dumbfounded. _'That is a lot of information for me to process in just a minute.'_ But he was pushed out of the room anyway. And now he just regrets that he ever chose this profession. _'Cut that out, I hate field duty.'_  
  


"Hey there!" Soobin was flabbergasted withthe sudden greeting. _'Guess I spaced out again..'_ He turned to see a rather handsome man who looked like of his age. He had long black hair which was loosely tied behind his head. "H-hi...? You..."  
  


"Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself? I am Hwang Hyunjin, known as Detective Hyunjin around here." This guy, Hyunjin, was really enthusiastic. He almost felt awkward around him with a much less excitement. "I am Choi Soobin. I've been working here for only a year....so ...not that experienced." He just nodded with a smile. "It's okay! You have me, eventhough I am a newbie too but my dad was in the same profession as mine so I have a bit of experience. Now let's go or Senior Jin's gonna kill us." Or maybe he can survive with this guy, he seemed pretty fun.  
  
  


~|•|~


	7. || CHAPTER 6 ||

**Tw: Blood, a LOT of blood.**   
****Listen to 911 by** **Ellise** **for better experience****   
  


~|•|~

"Aghh!!" Yeji blearily opened her eyes. There was a dull pain behind her head, as if she fell down head first. The surface she was on was very cold, made out of stone. And then her eyes fully opened and she finally looked around at the unfamiliar surrounding.  
  


It was a small dark room with only two round translucent windows at the top of one of the walls as the sources of light, and honestly, it was useless. She was dumbstruck with the situation. _'What's this place? Why is it so dark.'_ There was still some dizziness so she found it hard to stand up, deciding to stay there for a little while. She tried to remember what brought her in this room. _'I_ _was.....kidnapped..?'_ Indeed.

She finally was able to remember everything that happened a few minutes ago...or was it hours? She didn't know. And there was something about this room which gave her goosebumps. The room wasn't truly empty. There was a table randomly sitting in the middle with four chairs around, a revolving chair with a dirt filled white cloth on it. And there was dust. A lot of dust. And this really strong and annoying smell of a dead rat.  
  


She squinted to spot anything else that can be in this room and indeed there was, a door at one corner. She assumed it was the main gate to the room as there was no other door. She finally stood up with a lot of struggle and walked to the door to test her luck. She lifted her hand, putting it on the door knob. Her eyes were now closed tightly, hoping with every nerve that it opens. And it did.

And Yeji was washed up by a huge wave of disappointment. It wasn't the exit, just a washroom. _'Oh come on Lucy, what were you expecting? Ofcourse the kidnapper won't be that dumb to make an easy way out.'_ She mentally facepalmed. But she noticed something, this room was the source of that awful odour. And it was darker than the actual room. _'Really unhygienic this person is.'_

She looked for anything useful that might be there and fortunately spotted a light switch. She walked up to there and flipped the switch, which worked. But then she turned around, which was a really big mistake.

A scream left her mouth as she walked away from the sight she was greeted there. It might be the most horrifying thing she has ever seen. Tears started forming in her eyes as she tried to calm her heart which was all of a sudden beating like crazy. The dizziness was back. She felt like she could faint any second.

There was a bathtub. Filled to the rim with a thick red liquid. _Blood._ And there was a person, a boy, who had skin as pale as a ghost, which was just stretching through his bones. And the blood was everywhere. On her clothes too.

She tried to rub the blood off from her jeans but to no avail. Now she was full on crying. At first, this didn't look much serious to her but after seeing the dead body, she understood the levels serious this was. Her ears were ringing, making it hard for her to stay concious anymore. Panic was gripping her, and she feared it. She used have severe panic attacks when she was younger. She would be ruined if that dark part of her life repeats itself now.

And while she was going through this trauma, she didn't hear a trapdoor open, or the footsteps.

"I see that you're awake." A deep voice said just beside her ear. And another scream from her was the only thing she responded before she covered her ears and curled up in a ball, sliding away from the person. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?!" She wasn't ready to see whoever this person was, obviously he was a maniac.  
  


"You are a curious one, then." A deep laugh, which was far from sane resounded around the room. And it sounded awfully familiar. She risked opening her eyes. And her eyes widened. _'HE IS THE ONE BEHIND ALL THIS?!'_

"H-Hueningkai?!"

"Yes?"  
  


~~~

"What was her statement? Did you record it?"

He nodded. "I did, but it's not much different than what we already know." Hearing that, Hyunjin sighed in disappointment. This case was harder than it looked like, with literally no leads. "Come with me for a walk." Soobin looked at him weirdly. "You know that we are here for a serious case and not on a date, right?" He can't but laugh out at that. _'Oh this bunny man, I swear.'_

"Just come with me, alright?" The other still looked at him like he has grown another head but agreed anyways. And now they found themselves at the alley way where Hwang Yeji was last seen. It wasn't very dark like any stereotypical alleys, crowded even. He just found it so weird that someone might've gotten kidnapped in front of all these people. "There has to be something we can't see, there always is." Soobin wondered aloud.  
  


"Well, not always. There can be hidden clues which might be very hard to grasp. You just gotta try your best to spot it." Hyunjin said, remembering his dad's words. _'What are we missing here?'_ "Stop!" That caught him off guard and he stumbled backwards a bit. "What happened?" Soobin knelt down while wearing his gloves. He picked up something from the ground. "It's funny how a random syringe is chilling in the middle of a road, don't the people know that they should dispose it after use?" He laughed and put it in a evidence zip bag. "That's actually pretty sus."  
  


".... what's sus?" Hyunjin stared at the six feet tall giant with wide eyes mocking horror. "You..... haven't played among us? Are you human?" Soobin had a poker face on now. _'Definitely not the right thing to say at this situation.'_ The long haired man awkwardly laughed to lessen his embarrassment. "You are really weird. Surprising how Senior Jin addressed you as 'trusted detective'." Well he was weird, no denial in that. But that might as well be one of his attractive points.  
  


"Stop acting like a disappointed mom." The other just rolled his eyes. "Okay so, about the syringe, let's give it for some forensic tests, shall we?"  
  
  


~|•|~


	8. || CHAPTER 7 ||

~|•|~

It was around 11:30 at night. After Minho had returned, he of course got scolded for leaving without any notice. And then he got an explanation about the new case and the things they found at the scene. And now they found themselves in the record room looking for any similar cases that might've happened in the past.  
  


"What was the name of the school again?"  
  


"Ravenwood High."

He frowned. "The one beside the lake?" Hyunjin nodded. "Does Soobin know about this?" The younger looked up from his file. "Maybe?........ Or no...because he was taking down statements from the girl's roommates." He lowered his head back down in deep thought. "But why do you ask?"

"Soobin was a Ravenwood student..." Hyunjin looked up at an alarming speed that made Minho concerned for his neck. Soobin might come in a big help for them as he knows all the teachers there and their nature so it would be easy to distinguish between whom to trust and whom to not. "But he is new to all this. He has only handled light weight cases like small robberies and stuff like that, as the Senior said. Are you sure you want to include him in the actual investigation for something that can probably cause harm?"

"He might be new, but he has a lot of potential and I trust him. I think he can manage." The other nodded in understanding. "When are the forensic results coming? About the syringe you both found?"  
  


"By tomorrow, I think."

~~~  
  
  
  


"How much are you gonna cry huh? You've been crying ever since you saw that pretty boy." He knelt down near the small figure of Yeji who was shivering with fear. He gently tapped her head. "Don't worry, you still have time left until you'll be beside him, if you obey everything I say."  
  


"Why are y-you doing this?! Have I do-done anything to you?! I DIDN'T E-EVEN KNOW YOU TH-T- THAT WELL FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" She shouted through her sobs. And the other didn't even care. He just continued to smile creepily, his eyes forming crescents. And Yeji had also found out that this guy liked patting heads a lot. He patted her head every now and then, but it wasn't helping her calm her nerves, not after what she saw only a few hours ago.

"Come on, dear. Drink some water, or you are gonna suffer from dehydration and sore throat at the same time." Kai's hand automatically went to her head, but this time instead of patting, he held onto her hair in a firm grip. Her eyes widened as he yanked her head towards the back and stared at her. "Wanna know why you're here?" She didn't. The girl just wanted to go home, eventhough she really was curious to what in the actual hell and heaven does this man has to do with her.

"Well, you see, you tried to take something from me without permission. And I wouldn't even have given permission anyway. You know why? Because there's always one thing in your life that you just can't share or give to someone. Now bury your curiosity, or it's just gonna cause you harm." Her head was hurting like crazy when he finally released her from his hands with a last pat.  
  


Standing up, Hueningkai left the place, leaving her alone with her thoughts and a dead body in the bathtub.

~~~  
  
  


The news spread like a fiendfyre around the whole school the next day. Everyone was talking about the same thing. And as for Beomgyu, he was just really sad and worried about the girl. Only the last day he had talked to her. "What are you thinking?" He was snapped out of his thoughts. He turned around to look at Ryujin, looking at him with a wide smile. But he just can't reciprocate that right now. "Nothing....just spaced out."

"You know, it's not your fault she disappeared..." She sighed, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Of course it wasn't his fault, but he still felt this unknown guilt. That girl didn't even got to know his answer, eventhough it was negative. She deserves to know it.  
  


Beomgyu subconciously laid his head on Ryujin's shoulder, deep in his thoughts. But then suddenly two figures entered the class. He lifted his head to see who came there in the middle of the lunch break, only to see Taehyun and Hueningkai standing there. And somehow Kai was looking at him with emotionless eyes. Unknowing to his eyes, the youngest was clenching his fist while the man beside him held onto his arm with a death grip.  
  


"Stop this right now, Huening. Let's just go outside." Taehyun whispered to Kai aggressively. He smiled awkwardly to the two people sitting on the desk. "Why are y'all still here? Aren't you going outside?" Beomgyu slowly nodded, standing up. Ryujin followed suit.  
  


"You can go to your other friends, Ryu. I am fine now." She looked at him for a while, searching something on his face. Then she just shrugged and left, bumping her shoulder slightly with Hueningkai accidentally, but left without apologies. _'Why is she acting so weirdly all of a sudden?'_  
  


There was a awkward silence between them for a minute before Taehyun, thankfully, intervened. "So...shall we go to the ground or library?" Beomgyu looked at him weirdly, then proceeded to roll his eyes. Anywhere but library is fine. I am allergic to books."  
  


"You gotta study anyway, though." Everyone except Kai laughed. The brown haired boy was just staring towards the side, as if plotting something.  
  
  
  


~~~  
  
  


"M-me!? Are you sure?"  
  


"No I was talking to the ghost behind you- Of course I was talking about you, you idiot bunny." Soobin stared at him with his eyes wide. He just can't believe this was actually happening. "But- but why? I am not even that experienced with these things!"  
  


Minho just laughed at the younger's face. _'This kid.'_ "There are many reason. One of them is that the girl was from your school." Soobin's eyes widened even more. "Ravenwood high?!" The other just looked at him for a while, before answering. "Yes. And first of all, you gotta experience a case to gain experience. It's not something that you can just get from a tree. Also, come with me to the records room, I'll explain to you everything over there, while you help me and Hyunjin to search through files."  
  


"But weren't you doing it till late yesterday?" Minho nodded. "We were but there are many left. And we needed our minimum sleep to even function. Also I had to drop the cats at the vet again early morning for a checkup. Those beings have been missing on that lately." Soobin's mouth formed an 'O' in understanding. They then walked to the room where Hyunjin had alredy started his work, joined by other two.  
  


"You can go check over there. Search for keywords like disappearance and Ravenwood High. And leave the top shelf, it's only for seniors to see."  
  


"....Why?"  
  


"Dunno myself. They just don't allow us. Last time when I was working with Senior Joon's team, he had strictly said to not touch that shelf." The long haired man shrugged and turned back to his section of charge, looking through the files one by one. Soobin found it really weird but just ignored and approached his own section to start the search, only to stumble upon a pile on the ground and hitting his head at the shelf making some of the binders fall. The other two people in the room turned to look at him in shock but just bursted out in laughter after seeing the poor man's situation.  
  


"Are you okay? You can identify us, right?" The younger of the two asked between his laughs. "I can see your annoying face in 4k HD, thank you very much." Soobin said with a 'humph' before bowing down to pick up one of the binders that fell.  
  
  
  
  


_Name: Lee Heeseung_   
_Age: 19_   
_D.O.B_ _: 15 October, 2001_   
_Nature of case: Disappearance_   
_Date Reported: 21 November, 2020 (Wednesday)_   
_Time Reported: 2:47AM_   
_Case Incharge: Senior Officer Kim_ _Namjoon_

_Additional Information_   
_Name of Institution: Ravenwood High_   
_Last seen: On school grounds_   
**_ THIS CASE HAS BEEN CLOSED _ **   
  


"Hey Hyunjin. Can I ask you something?" Soobin asked, not looking up from the file.  
  


"You can ask me anything."  
  


"Do you know someone named Lee Heeseung? Or have worked for a case where this name might've been mentioned?" Hyunjin's eyebrows knitted together in deep concentration. "I don't think so. You found something?"  
  


He turned around and approached the others across the room. "I found this case which matches our keywords but it's really vague and has been closed without any information about the process and techniques mentioned." This caught Minho's attention. "Who's the incharge?"  
  


"Senior Joon..." Hyunjin gaped in pure surprise. "Are you serious? I mean- Senior Joo- give that here." Soobin handed him the file. His eyes scanned through every detail. It was indeed very vague. It didn't even have basic information like the date of the closing or even the evidences found. If it wasn't under that signed name, then he might actually have thought that it was by some newbie. Senior Joon was known to only work with an experienced and/or talented team.  
  


"....Where did you find it?"  
  


" It was on the ground with some other files that fell from the shelf after I........ Do you think it fell from the top shelf?" All of them stared at each other.  
  


"Maybe it's our time to finally visit Ravenwood."  
  
  
  
  


~|•|~


	9. || CHAPTER 8 ||

~|•|~

_Soobin's_ _POV_   
  


The familiar buildings passed by in front of my eyes. I was excited but nervous too. I had always thought how I would go back to school, probably for a reunion or to just refresh my old, sweet memories but this wasn't anything I expected. They were going there for questioning and investigation purposes for the two disappearances.

_'Name: Lee_ _Heeseung_ _'_

I do remember him. He was an underclassman of mine, the sweetest. I just hoped that wherever he was, he was fine. I couldn't afford to lose someone who was as close to me as a little brother. I had never thought that the work of a police also required a stoned heart, maybe I was just busy day dreaming.  
  
  


"Soobin, you okay?"

I was dragged back from my thoughts. I felt something slide down my cheek. I raised my hand to touch, only to find a colourless liquid, _tears._ "Yeah I am fine, Hyung. It's just the memories of this place. It has been an year and a half already since I saw this part of Seoul. So don't worry." Minho nodded, still looking concerned. I loved how he took care of everyone, human or animal. I still wondered how he landed in such a brutal job. I felt a pat on my shoulder. Turning around I saw Hyunjin who was giving me a wide smile. "Cheer up buddy! Crying bunnies is a rare sight." I smacked him playfully. _'Maybe I'm just overthinking.'_

All three of us got out of the car to see a beautiful woman in her late 20s. She had long purple hair which was clipped behind her head in a bun. If I hadn't known her from before, I would've thought she was younger than me. _'Okay_ _Soobin_ _, you're on your duty. Behave a bit.'_ "Good Morning Miss Kim." I said, bowing.

She gave us a smile. "You can call me Jisoo." I nodded and followed her inside as she led us the way. Meanwhile, Hyunjin took out his notepad. "So were Heeseung and Yeji in the same class?"  
  
  


Jisoo stopped on her tracks. "Heeseung..?" She turned around with a somewhat surprised expression. This was obvious that it has been a while for her since she heard that name. ' _Understandable. He disappeared the last year and the police closed the whole thing without any outcome or even a lead.'_ "You...are opening his case again?" Actually we weren't, not officially. It was part of our personal cases about which we hadn't informed to the seniors, as they might've pointed us out for peeking into the restricted sections.  
  
  


"Ahh well......you can say that."  
  
  


That was a close call. We could not let her know about it yet. I looked at Minho with knowing eyes, getting an awkward smile in return. "Okay so the question, were they in the same class?"  
  
  


"They were. But like not in literal same class, their sections were different." Jisoo sighed. "I am the class teacher of Yeji's class." The long haired boy noted it all down furiously. "Can you take us to her class?" She nodded. Then we walked to a surrounding that was much more familiar to me. It was the class I had last studied in. Memories were refreshed.

The chatter suddenly stopped after the class spotted us. There were some surprised gasps and some whispers.  
  
  


"Hey isn't that Choi Soobin?"  
  
  


"Omg they are all so handsome!"  
  
  


Now I was blushing with embarrassment but then my eyes landed on someone. He was looking at me questioningly. His eyes narrowed after seeing my I.D. card. And this was really suspicious. "This is the crime investigation department team of Seoul Police. Everyone please disperse to the grounds."  
  
  
  


~~~  
  
  


Hueningkai's POV

' _Ah yes. Now it's Choi fucking Soobin in between all of this. This stubborn brat.'_  
  
  


I wasn't liking whatever was happening but I knew now that the police has finally gotten involved and this time it'd be hard for me to control them. And I doubted anyone was gonna help this time around, because I've been strictly said so. But all I did in my life until now is to put on an act. It wouldn't hurt much to do so a little more. And it can be actually fun to lead these idiots.

"What are you thinking, Kai?"  
  
  


I looked beside me to see a really handsome man with eyes that look like dark pools of abyss, which I'd love to fall in. "It's odd seeing the police in the school campus. Outside's fine but in school premises it just feels...weird...I am scared." Maybe I had improved my acting skills, I should've considered to debut as an actor in some k-drama.  
  
  


The other looked concerned, for _me_. He rubbed in soothing circles behind my back. "Don't be. No one can't do anything to you, I am here." _'Why are you like this, Beomgyu-ah.'_ I smiled at him with sadness, of course not real.  
  
  


We were in the grounds, sitting beneath a really familiar tree. It was a place with so many memories that I couldn't ever forget, the place where I found my love. My _everything_. Sometimes I wonder about what has become of me. But then I look at Beomgyu and forget about it all. I could become someone's worst nightmare if that means I could keep this man all to myself.

That's how deep I've fallen into this _obsession_.  
  
  
  
  


~|•|~


	10. || CHAPTER 9 ||

~|•|~

_ Hyunjin's POV _   
  


The class was finally empty with no one else inside. I was on call with the forensics expert,who had finally decided to give us the report of the syringe we submitted two days ago. And this wasn't unusual at all. Many cases were left unsolved because of their delays.  
  


"The syringe had traces of Lysergic Acid Diethylamide in it. This drug is a bit hard to identify so it took us some time to research about it." _Excuses_.  
  


LSD is a hallucinogenic drug which, once injected, causes auditory hallucinations and excessive amount of sleep. And to be honest, this was no surprise for me. Ofcourse the kidnapper would use a sleeping drug to temporarily stop the victim's movements, so that they can execute the whole thing smoothly. But something which didn't fit well was the rarity of this drug. It doesn't necessarily cause death but has very harmful effects and can severely affect one's mental health. But it was removed from any and all public drug stores long ago and was only reserved for research purposes by the scientists now.  
  


So all in all, the kidnapper might actually be rich to have gotten their hands upon some LSD. That has to be it. "But your report is still very late, because as I remember, I was told that you will submit the reports by yesterday morning. I might not have much experience with these things but I am not that big of a fool to turn a blind eye to your carelessness. So please keep that in mind from the next time. I would have to complain to the magistrate if this kind of ignorant acts of your department continues." This was a much needed scolding that just _had_ to be done. The delays were getting annoying. Now we know what to start with, even though it was a small lead.  
  


I cut the call and started looking for Minho. We had actually started the questioning long ago but I was interrupted in midst because of the damn call which I had to receive in some crowd free space because of the 'confidentiality'. And the school was just SO confusing that I had to find my way back. "Should've taken Soobin along." I muttered to myself just before I crashed into someone and fell backwards.  
  


"Oh god are you okay?"  
  


I looked up to see a man who had blond hair that reached just above his ears, covering parts of his large bright eyes. But the thing that caught my attention was his face. He was handsome, a literal visual. I would've mistaken him as a k-pop idol if he wasn't wearing the school uniform and those round glasses with a platinum coloured frame. And he had somehow managed to put up an expression which was both concerned and nonchalant.  
  


The man extended his hand for me to take to stand up, but I stupidly stared at his hands. Even the hands were attractive. "Are you just gonna stare at my hand like you're gonna devour it any minute or do you have any plan of standing up?" He said, his eyes narrowing on me. And the next thing I did wanted me to facepalm myself so hard.  
  


"Your hands are handsome." _'Oof. That sounds weird. And the sentence doesn't even make sense!'_ The other rolled his eyes. "No thanks for that unwanted compliment. Now get up or I'm gonna leave you here." Embarrassed, I took his hand and stood up. Then it was followed by an awkward silence. "Eh...hi, I am Hyunjin."  
  


"...You can call me Taehyun. Nice to meet you."  
  


 _'Taehyun.'_ I nodded and mentally noted down his name. "I actually forgot my way back to the class-"  
  


"Yes I know. I was sent by Miss Kim to look for you. You were gone for a long time and your colleagues were getting worried." Taehyun rolled his eyes. He then started to lead the way back. And I had an urge to strike up a conversation again. "By the way, are you from the same class as Yeji?"  
  


Taehyun looked at me weirdly. "For a detective, you do have a poor observational skills. I am the president of that class. Miss Kim had mentioned." This man was of savage types. He didn't give two f's to anyone. But he was right. My observational skills were poor, and that's a big disadvantage. "Oh so you might have some knowledge about other sections too?"  
  


"I do."  
  


"Then by any chance do you know Lee Heeseung?"  
  
  


~~~

_Taehyun's POV_

_'Shit.'_

This was unexpected and had almost caught me off-guard. I tried my best to continue my calm demeanor. "N-No I don't." Maybe they opened the case again, which wasn't good sign at all. _'Bloody he'll, why do they have to start it NOW?!'_ And I had also stuttered. This Hyunjin guy was looking at me searchingly. I kept the mask of no emotion tightly on. _'He's a detective. He's gonna look through me'_

Thankfully, though, we had already reached the classroom. I cleared my throat. "We are here." He looked forward and smiled. "Thank you so much!" I nodded and left. If I had stayed even a minute more, I would've fainted. It was too tense for me to stand. Now had to look for someone and inform this new found knowledge or he's gonna be in trouble.  
  


I found him sitting in the park with none other than Choi Beomgyu. _'Of course.'_ I walked to him and held onto his arm. "Hey Beomgyu hyung! I have something to talk with Kai about the notes we have to submit tomorrow."

"We.....had notes due for tomorrow?!" _'Ugh'_

"Yes, you forgettable arse. You're gonna get killed by the teacher for sure." With that, I left with a really confused Hueningkai.

After finally reaching a safe spot where no one would be able to eavesdrop, I made him stand in front of me.

"KAI KAMAL HUENING, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A TROUBLE YOU ARE IN?!" I whisper-shouted. And the other just smiled. "No I don't. Please elaborate." He had a thing for getting on my nerves. Insufferable.

"They have opened Heeseung's case again."

"So?"  
  


"Don't like you don't know, Hueningkai. This is a serious matter."  
  


"What is a serious matter?" A voice from behind me said. _'Oh no.'_  
  
  


~|•|~


	11. || Chapter 10 ||

~|•|~

Minho's POV

It was around two in the afternoon when we were finally done with any and all questioning we could've done, with not a single lead found. It was really disappointing as we had used up half of our working day, and it was of no help. I now had a light headache and just wanted to leave from there as soon as possible.

After we reached the police station, though, my phone had started vibrating in my pocket. "You two go inside. I'll be following in a little while." The two men nodded and headed through the glass doors of the building. Meanwhile, I took out my phone and answered the call.

["Hey there! Am I talking to Mr.Lee Minho?"]

"Yes, you are."

["Sir I am talking from the City Veterinary Clinic. Please pick up your pet, we are about to leave for the lunch break and won't be available till six in the evening."]

"Till six?!"

["Yes. All of the doctors are invited for a seminar. They'll be returning till six."]

"Oh...okay I'll be coming in five minutes."

["We are sorry for the inconvenience. Hope you have a good day!"]

And the call disconnected.

'All I needed was SOME rest for the day. But probably the world just hates me and wants me to die.' I sighed, frustrated. With a last glance towards the doors, I walked back to the car. It wasn't a long drive before I reached the familiar white building which I've been visiting for three days now.

Upon entering, I was greeted by the receptionist. "Thank you for cooperating, sir. You can find your pet in room no. 4." I nodded, not giving much attention to her words. The corridors were very silent, almost no sound can be heard. There was also this smell, which was adding onto my headaches. But I finally reached a door which had a brown board hung on it with 'Room No. 4' written on it, along with some doodle of paws and cat faces.

I knocked on the door twice. A voice heavier than even black hole answered. "Please come in." This didn't sound like the family doctor that used to come to ever since I got those cats. I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

There, behind the desk, was a man who looked very young with a small face and silvery hair that reached just above his shoulder, half of it tied behind his head. "Umm...hello." He looked up from the cat with whom he was playing. "Oh hi!"

"Are you new here...?"

"No. I've been working here on third shifts, that is after midnight. This is my first time in the second shift, so you might not have seen me before." He smiled and stood up, handing Soonie to me. She curled up in my arms and purred in familiarity. "Thank you for taking care of her Doctor...."

"YongBok. But you can call me Felix." He bowed a little and sat back down, signalling for me to do the same. "Okay so for the firsts, I can see that you are taking of your pet very well." I lowered my head to hide my embarrassment and the blush that had probably appeared on my cheek. "I am so sorry. There's increased work pressure and I had to work continuously all day long."

"It's fine. But please do give some time to your cats. They usually fall sick when they are not getting enough amount of love they need. Like, after coming home, you can play with them a little and if you are tired, then just stroke their fur and give them food." There was something in the way Felix talked that was kinda pleasant to your years. Eventhough he had a face, his voice sounded rather deep but had this therapeutic effect which will eventually calm you. And I won't deny, I kinda like it. It was like listening to soft music.

"So yeah, that's all I have to say. Let me know whenever you need any help. I'll be here." I nodded and left the seat. I was in the middle of opening the door when the other stopped me. "Wait! Tsk. I forgot to give you my card." So he was also a bit forgettable. 'Cute.' "Here."

I lifted the card to see the name. 'Lee YongBok'. I mentally noted the name. "Thank you so much." And then I left.

~~~

Yeji's POV

The smell of the corpse was now unbearable. I just wanted to leave this basement somehow. If I won't die in the hands of that crazy psycho, then I would definitely die of the headache that was caused by this smell. I looked around for any source that can get me some fresh air. But sadly there was nothing. Only that lone dining table and four chairs. But then something came to my mind.

'Doesn't he always come down through some kind of trapdoor...'

There was indeed a trapdoor in the ceiling. Small amount of light leaked through it's corners. There was suddenly a rise of hope in me. But I was still in doubt because the ceiling was too high Even the chairs aligned cannot he-

Wait. Chairs.

I looked at the wooden chairs. 'I so dumb sometimes.' I mentally facepalmed myself and started the work of aligning the chairs on top of each other. I knew this wasn't the safest of ideas but I had no other options, if I wanted to get out of there. 

Now there was a tomb standing there which almost reached the top, with only three of the chairs used. I carefully climbed it, one by one. Halfway through, though, the whole thing got unbalanced and I almost fell, but I manged everything at the right time and nearly escaped a great fall. I huffed and continued to climb. And in a few moments, I was finally on the top. Now it was time to put my luck in use.

I experimentally pushed the trapdoor and, surprisingly, it opened. Now I fully pushed it and tiptoed to let my arms reach the sill. I pulled myself upwards with as much force I could sum up. And I was finally out of there.

The air was a bit cold, giving the feels of the ending winter. This was too overwhelming that I wasn't aware of the surrounding. I fell to my knees while tears of joy flew from my eyes. But then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You've found your way out, I see."

~~~

Soobin's POV

I lightly flipped the file open, sitting behind my desk in the cabin. It was still vague, with literally no information about th case. 'As if something would've magically appeared' I sighed and let my mind wander away to earlier that day.

“

"KAI KAMAL HUENING, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A TROUBLE YOU ARE IN?!"

"No I don't. Please elaborate."

"They have opened Heeseung's case again."

"So?"

"Don't act like you don't know, Hueningkai. This is a serious matter."

”

I was thinking about this for a while. 'What does Hueningkai have to do with Heeseung's case.' From school days, I knew that Hueningkai and Heeseung weren't close at all, to the point that they weren't even familiar with other's existence. And why would Kai be in trouble?

This wasn't a small suspicion and I knew I had to look deeper into Hueningkai's history for the last one and a half years. There was more to this boy than eyes could see. He had changed a lot. His way of talking and behaviour, everything.

I mindlessly flipped the page again, but then I noticed something. There was a small piece of paper stuck to the binder ring, as if something was torn away from there. Then it hit me.

Someone had messed with the papers. This wasn't the complete report.

~|•|~


	12. || Chapter 11 ||

_The next night_

~|•|~

_Taehyun's POV_

The shop was almost empty, with only a few people roaming around the aisles. I checked the list of the groceries and made my way towards the noodles aisle, my eyes going through all the different flavours and brands of ramyeon. It was hard to choose from these many.

I picked one at random read the back info. Believe me when I say this, people used to bully me for being so concerned about what might be added in a food item. _Those fools._ As if they'll know if they were eating poison in their foods or not. "This one seems good."

I left the aisle while still reading the calories section when I bumped into someone. _'Taehyun focus on your path while walking!'_ A voice behind my head spoke angrily which awfully sounded like my mom. I mentally groaned before looking up to see whom I've bumped into now, and now I just wanted to drown somewhere to hide myself forever.

"Oh hi, Taehyun!" 

This was embarrassing. "Hi...what was it again?"

The other man looked kind of disappointed but hid it with his smile. "It's Hyunjin." This was followed by an awkward silence and a sudden realisation of how close I was standing to him. I moved away, feeling my cheeks burning from the embarrassment. I knew I was blushing hard and the other man knew it too. He had a smirk forming at the corner of his lip.

"What are you doing here this late at night? You know it gets unsafe, right?"  
  


"What do you expect me to do in a grocery shop? Look for the entrance of Ministry of Magic in restrooms?"  
  


"What?"  
  


"Nothing."   
  


Hyunjin looked at me for a while before laughing out a little. And okay this might sound ridiculous, I myself think it's ridiculous....but his laugh sounded quite...attractive? I didn't know where that came from. "W-why are you laughing?"  
  


"Are you of angry types or just grumpy right now?" That was really offending. I threw the ramyeon packet at him which was still in my hands. He backed up a little while still laughing, his hands raised to cover his face in defence. "Okay I'll stop." He straightened up and composed himself. "So, how many things left from your list?"  
  


I looked at the list. It wasn't that long. "Only a few things. You?" He smiled." I just came here to buy some juice. So I can help you now."  
  


~~~

_Beomgyu's POV_

Mom gave me a concerned expression. "Why are you eating so less lately? I thought you liked meatballs...." I looked down at the plate. "I just don't feel like it. I do like it though." She smiled sadly and put her hand upon mine, gently rubbing small circles with her thumb. "Don't worry too much about it. I know you are my brave kid."  
  


I peeked at her through the fringes of dark hair. "But I can't help it mum.... both of them were close to me. Yeji was my project partner last year and Heeseung....." She was now holding my hand.  
  


_~~~~~~~~~~~_   
_One year ago_   
_~~~~~~~~~~~_   
  


The door bell resounded in the whole house. I looked at the window. The sky was covered with heavy dark clouds. _'Who might be here at this time?'_ I wiped my face with my hands to remove the traces of the tears, standing up to open the door.  
  


Behind it was a handsome young man who was wearing a school uniform. "Oh...hi!" He looked at me with a smile. "His Beomgyu! Can I come in?" I nodded slightly, stepping aside to give him space. I didn't knew him that much at that time as we were just acquaintance, so it was odd that he knew my address.  
  


I was alone at home. Mom had to go for an urgent meeting that she even left her lunch unfinished. "Okay let's start from introductions, because I know you might not remember me that well. I am Heeseung, Soobin hyung's friend. And as for why I am here, it's because you aren't attending school lately and many people are concerned about you. But no one wasn't doing anything and I had some idea about what might be happening with you." He said all that in one breath and was now gasping for air.  
  


"So yeah I came here to see if you are okay." I stared at him unbelievably. He really was a guy with low patience and came straight to the point. And we weren't even halfway inside the house. He said all this while we were still in the small corridor in front of the living room. "Okay but atleast sit down properly first." He let out a small chuckle and an apology while rubbing at his neck. This made me smile after three whole days.  
  


Once we sat ourselves down, he started again. "Very first thing. Are you okay? Your eyes are all red and you look like you haven't been sleeping for many nights."  
  


"I am..fine? I guess?"  
  


"Which means you're no-"  
  


"Bu-"  
  


"Second thing. Are you going through a heart break?"  
  


"What?" My brows knitted together in a frown. "How do you-"  
  


"I was there when it all happened. That's how." I narrowed my eyes at him. This was alarming how he knew so much about me and I knew almost nothing. "Then why are you here? Did he sent you?"  
  


"Nope. I wasn't sent by anyone. I came here on my own accord and I would not advise you to get back together with him. It's upon you if you want to forgive him for cheating or no." I was, once again reminded of what happened three days ago. I felt a year slide down my face as I stared at an empty space beside the fireplace which was just in front of the sofa. Beside me, Heeseung was panicking and took out a handkerchief from his pocket.  
  


"Oh no no no no. Don't cry. I didn't knew you were still thinking about it......" He used the handkerchief and gently rubbed it against my cheek. "I am so sorry." I lifted my hand to push him a bit away. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I wasn't able to be good enough for him."  
  


And then he gave me something which I needed very much at that time.  
  


_A hug._   
  


~|•|~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of a backstory of Heeseung and Beomgyu.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Reviews and remarks are always welcome!


	13. || CHAPTER 12 ||

~|•|~

_Ryujin's POV_   
  


Training was getting tough as it was almost the end of the month and the day of the monthly evaluation was coming closer. I have been in the idol training for an year now and there was no sign of debut and it was getting frustrating. I always tried to score well in the evaluations but I always end up with some mistake which messes the entirety of my hardwork.  
  


And now this whole drama about kidnapping in our school was getting on my nerves. Can't I have ONE godforsaken day of peace with no depressing news? Also that incident several days ago. What if that person was the same person who was committing all this? If mom hadn't seen me, would I also have gotten kidnapped?

I sighed. _'If I think about it more, I am gonna lose my mind for real.'_ I picked up a rubber band that was lying on the side table, tying up my hair. The sky outside was now jet black, stars hidden behind a layer of dark clouds. Cold breeze was flowing making the curtains hanging near the window to sway. I stood up to shut the window only to notice something...

...or _someone._

They were standing outside the house boundary, a hood and a mask hiding their face. Before I could process this, the person looked up and spotted me staring at them. But they did not react to it, as if this what they wanted. They wanted me to somehow find them outside of the house.

_'But why?'_

The person raised their hand which was something that wasn't much visible because of the dim light from the lamps on the either side of the gates. They put that thing somewhere on the ground and, with a last glance towards, walked away. I was dumbfounded. _'What the actual fuck just happened?'_

My curiosity got the best of me, making me go downstairs. It was near midnight so no one was awake. I opened the gates. There on the ground was a small box. I leant down and picked up. Once back inside and in the safety of my room, I lifted the lid up.

Inside, there was...nothing. It was empty. _'Is this some kind of joke?'_ And then suddenly my phone rung with a message notification. This had scared me out that I had almost dropped the box. I took the phone and looked at the notification. It was from an unknown number.

**"Do as I say."**   
**"And don't tell about this to anyone."**   
  
  


**"Or you will be in great trouble."**   
  
  


I sat there, eyes wide with fear.  
  
  


"Wh-what?"  
  


~~~  
  


_ Hueningkai's POV _

  
Students rushed towards their classes as they heard they bell ringing, signalling the end of their class. I was rather early to get in, though, seeing the class was still empty. I silently took my seat as I waited for everyone to fill in. I picked the books out of my bag, getting everything ready for the next class. But then I spotted someone....  
  


I saw as he walked down to his seat beside Ryujin. She smiled brightly at him and put a hand on his shoulder. My blood was boiling. This wasn't okay. If she was just a friend, she can just say hi or whatever. Why would she look at him like he is her one and only love?  
  


Without me knowing, I had broken the pen in my hand, it's ink leaking. I didn't care. My eyes were fixated on the interaction of two people sitting in the row beside me. But then he turned around.

"Hueningkai!"  
  


That snapped me out of my thoughts. Both of them were looking at me. Beomgyu left his seat and walked towards me. His lips were turned up to form a beautiful smile. But that smile fell when he saw my hand. "Oh my god Kai what's this?!".  
  


I looked down to see my hand, which was covered in ink and small wounds caused by the broken shards of the pen's plastic case. I looked back at him, not saying a word. Now he was sitting beside me, looking through the cuts with a frown on his eyebrows. _Cute._   
  


"Don't worry, hyung. It's just some small cuts."  
  


Beomgyu looked at me with disbelief. "You call this small?! Are you kidding me?" With that he pulled me up and dragged me to the infirmary. I looked a last time in the classroom, seeing the blond headed girl eyeing me as if I took her possession. I couldn't help but smirk to myself. _'Only in your dreams, lady.'_ I thought as I tightened my grip on the older's hand.  
  


~|•|~


End file.
